


Today They Are

by Frostedsilverwings



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Coming Out, Genderfluid Character, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Other, They/them pronouns for Legend, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostedsilverwings/pseuds/Frostedsilverwings
Summary: Today they have new clothes made by Ravio. Today they would go out and wouldn't be self conscious about how they looked. No one would recognize them like this. They could be themselves today.They just needed to step outside their room.
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Today They Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masonorwhatever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masonorwhatever/gifts).



Today they would do it. They would walk out and not be self conscious. Legend finished sewing the hibiscus to the ribbon of the wide brimmed straw hat in their hands and lifted it up to set on their head.

It fit perfectly, the clothes Ravio made for them fit as well, and reminded him fondly of Marin. They got up and went to the door stopping before they opened it. _What about the other Links? What would they say if they saw me? I'm sure some of them will be alright with it, but all of them? Wars can be a bit crude sometimes and Time… I'm not sure what goes on inside that head of his. He could be so traditional that just the thought of me would send him reeling. What about--_

"Hey Legend, Are you alright in there? It's morning and everyone is already out in the market," Hyrule's voice called though the door, startling Legend out of their thoughts.

"Y-yeah, I was just working on patching up a hole in my tunic. Didn't notice the sun come up." Legend said, lowering his voice just a tad as they had grown accustomed to when speaking to the other Links. _I can't let Hyrule know. If he rejects me then...then…_

"You didn't notice the sun? Legend it's nearly eleven, the sun has been up for hours. I'm coming in."

_Wait no! Don't!_

Before Legend could stop him the door in front of them swing open. Hyrule paused at the open door taking in the hero in front of him. Legend turned away ears as pink as their hair. They heard a few footsteps and the door close quietly. Hyrule was still in the room no doubt looking for answers. "So are you trans, do you just feel like a girl today or did you just want to wear the dress?"

The question that left Hyrule had Legend frozen in shock. _He didn't reject me. He didn't ask why I was in the dress. Or well I suppose he did but… he wants to know...that I…_

"I'm genderfluid. I feel like a boy more days then I feel like a girl but when I'm not a boy I hate being treated like one. Ravio made me this dress and I fixed up the hat early this morning. It was just before sunrise when I started." Legend found themselves spewing out the words finally ready to tell someone, "I was finally going to go out to the town and just…be…"

"You want to be accepted for your gender identity. I understand that, after all I'm transgender." Hyrule said. Legend snapped their face back to meet Hyrule's. 

"It was rather hard as a kid and girls often were stuck at home and protected. I was on my own so I hid my features and pretended to be a boy." He placed a hand to his chest as he spoke. "I eventually found out that I liked it. I didn't want to be a girl. I didn't want to be a woman either. So I started finding ways to hide my features more permanently." A smile graced his lips. "It helped me on my quest to. The binder I used came in handy for the cold nights." Hyrule added offhandedly.

The absolute info dump had Legend shocked. "I-I had no idea."

"It's alright, I did my best to make sure no one could tell unless I told them. And to be fair I couldn't tell you were genderfluid either. The only hint I had to that was your adversion to pants."

Legend laughed at the comment, "Pants are the worst. Tunics and Dresses are much better."

They fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments before Hyrule jumped, "Oh, I almost forgot! What are your pronouns? I go by he/him and they/them."

"Oh um, I prefer They/them in general although I like it when I get called she or her when I'm a girl. I do respond to he/him though as a reflex mostly," Legend said shifting a little on his feet and playing with the fabric of the dress.

"Ok, so they/them in general. Do you want me to use she/her today? Cause that dress looks awfully pretty, it matches your hair too." 

"I-- I think I would like that today…" Legend said softly, ears turning a light shade of pink again.

"Alright ma'am, let's catch up with everyone else. I'm sure the rest of the group is worried about you." Hyrule said as he turned and opened the door for the two of them.

Hesitating, Legend stopped at the mention of the other Links. "'Rulie I'm really happy you accept me, but… what if…"

"The others will accept you. I promise or my name isn't Link." Hyrule put his hand against his chest with an earnest but playful smile. "Let's go show them who you are."

"I think…" Legend paused. She took a deep breath and smiled at Hyrule before following him through the door, "I think I'd like to show them exactly who I am."

[This Is The Picture That Inspired This Fic!](https://masonorwhatever.tumblr.com/post/624249615450079232/legend-but-he-in-a-dress)


End file.
